Shattered Seas Timeline
Notes *For tradeskill quests see the Altar of Malice Crafting Timeline. *For collection quests, see the Altar of Malice Collections Timeline *For the missons see Far Seas Ferrin Mission System Prologue *Shattered Seas: Called to Qeynos Castle - good aligned *Shattered Seas: Summoned to Dethknell Citadel - evil aligned Tranquil Sea The Isle of Refuge Signature Series #Shattered Seas: Refuge Return ##Crumbling Isle ##Running for Safety ## Solo quest lines ##* quests ###Stragglers ###Building a New Future ###A Place to Hang Your Hat ##* : Complete the quests ###Up Against the Wall ###Research and Recover ###Falling Out ##Pushing Ahead ## More Solo Quests ##*The Bell Tolls Four ##*Captain Greymast Other Quests *From - available after Up Against the Wall *# *# *# - available after Pushing Ahead *# Death Weave Isle Signature Series #Shattered Seas: Chasing Greymast ## ## ## ## ### ## ## ## ## ## #Shattered Seas: Pirates' Plot Other quests *Quests from (opens after escorting to colony) at # # *Quest from next to (opens when you return with ) '' # (optional) South Dshinn #Shattered Seas: Enter the Savage Lands ## from to pygmy Guldri nearby ### ### ##Quests from Finze ### ### ##Quests from Zedj ''open after completing Guldri's A Deinodon is Angry ### ### ### ##Quests from Lagni open after completing Guldri's A Deinodon is Angry ### ### ### ##Quests from Nuwat Pickletrade ### ### #Shattered Seas: Journey to Zavith'loa ##Quests from Gowlin, next to Nuwat on dock -565, 7, -582 (optional) ###But Can They Open Doors? ###The Allu'thoa Front (rewards chest armor) ##Quests from Kowli at (optional) ###On The Cliffs of Merinep ###Return of the Grimling (rewards shield or secondary) Phantom Sea North Dshinn #Shattered Seas: Dark Threats on Dshinn ## Quests from Guld ### ##Quests from Corrith Midner ### ### ### ### ### ##Quests from Lurgz (optional after In Remembrance..) ### ### ### ### ##Quests from Zaveta Stickyfingers ### ### ### ### ##Quests from Corrith Midner ### Kithicor Island - Kithicor Forest Signature Series #Shattered Seas: Dark Forest of Legend quests ## - received as a step of the Signature Quest ## ## ## ## ## (good) or (evil) #Shattered Seas: Seeds of Malice Other Quests (all optional in this section) *Quests from Joreye Ketters *# *# *# *# *# *Quests from Eleden Calmseas (unlocked after completing Body of Work, and Joreye's questline - good characters only) *# (benefit: Malignant Shadows will no longer knock you out of the sky) *# *# *Additional quests from Destora J'Narus (unlocked after completing Body of Work, and Joreye's questline - evil characters only) *# Malicious Obsession (benefit: Malignant Shadows will no longer knock you out of the sky) *# Sustaining Souls of Bloody Kithicor *# Kithicor Island - Highpass Hold Signature Series #Shattered Seas: Highpass to Nowhere #*Yonette Ironboar's questline #*# #*# #*# #*Waulon Highpebble's questline #*# #*# #Shattered Seas: Revelations in Highhold #Shattered Seas: Woken Scales Other Quests *Quests from (optional) *# *# Grim Shales Signature Series #Shattered Seas: The Grey of Grim Shales ##Diving for Defenses ## Solo quest lines ##*Quests from Captain Greymast ###Arming Greymast ###Deep in the Lost Shadows ##*Quests from Researcher Aillena Belzia ###From the Ruins ###Grim Reaping #Shattered Seas: Temple of Doom Other Quests *From (optional) *# *# Epilogue *Shattered Seas: Epilogue in Dethknell Citadel - evil aligned *Shattered Seas: Epilogue in Castle Qeynos - good aligned Rum Cellar Campaign #Averting the Rumpocalypse - access to solo zone ##Exchange of Favors ##Drink is the Key ##Drowning in Drink #Aerial Burial